White Christmas
by Andie24
Summary: Lindsay realized that the Mets might actually win the World Series next year. DL one shot.


_Hey all! So this is a one shot that I wrote for a contest at New York Angels (see it in my profile) and I figured I would share it. The prompt was "Why is there a snow globe in your pocket?" Random, I know. :) And updates for my other stories are coming soon so keep a look out! Thanks!_

_And I don't own anything._

_Andie_

)()()()()()(

White Christmas

)()()()()()(

They say time flies when you're having fun but recently it seemed that time flied regardless of what you were doing. One minute it seemed that New Yorkers were gathering Halloween candy for the youngsters and then all of a sudden turkeys were being stored in freezers. Now, it was Christmas time and throughout the city people prepared for their own festivities. Lights were strung from windows and trees were placed in living rooms, complete with decorations and all. New York in Christmas time was sometimes considered to be the best time of the year as the entire city seemed to be aglow in the spirit of the holidays.

Well, all except for one.

Lindsay Monroe sat staring sat staring out of the window of her car as she sat at a stoplight. A small sigh escaped her lips as she watched the cars in the intersection drive along the snowless streets.

Haven been born and raised in Montana, Lindsay had quickly become accustomed the traditional idea of a 'white Christmas". She was used to waking up on Christmas morning and being able to look outside and see nothing but snow. The entire area would be blanketed in the white thickness. She always thought that it made Christmas just that much better, knowing that it had that storybook look.

Unfortunately, this year wouldn't allow it. All of the weather stations were reporting surprisingly high temperatures for the season. One even said that the chances of snow were like the chances of the Mets winning the World Series. Lindsay wasn't a baseball fan but with that she figured that the Mets weren't a good team.

Letting out another sigh, she continued to drive after the light turned green.

)()()()()()(

"Lucy!" The voice yelled through the apartment.

"What?" was the reply that came from an unknown part of the hallway.

"Are you almost done with the lights?" Danny asked his daughter.

"Yeah, there done," Lucy replied as she made her way back into the living room where her father was.

Over the years, Lucy had grown into a beautiful twelve year old. Like Stella had announced the say she was born, she looked exactly like her father. She had his eyes, nose, mouth, and a lot of his personality. The only thing that she seemed to acquire form Lindsay was her hair. Her shoulder length brown hair bounced as she entered the living room to find her father hunched over the snow machine.

Both Danny and Lucy had been aware of Lindsay's disappointment with the weather. They knew how much she loved the idea of a white Christmas so together they decided to give her one. After much preparation and planning, they had managed to turn their apartment into a winter wonderland.

The apartment had been decorated with lights and artificial trees, each with fake snow painted on. The walls had been covered with Christmas reefs and cut out snow men. Every surface was filled with random Christmas decorations including a wide collection of snow globes that Danny had been able to buy on sale at a yard sale. Everything had come together and the only thing left was the fake snow.

Danny had rented a snow machine and was now looking down at it in confusion.

"Need some help there Dad?" Lucy asked, noticing her father's expression.

"No I got it," he said, reading over the directions in his hand. "It says here that you gotta turn this knob and push this button…" he trailed off, squinting in confusion. After a minute he groaned and took a seat on the floor. "I can't believe I wasted my money on a broken machine," he complained.

Lucy chuckled and walked closer to her father, a small smirk appearing on her face. "Uh, did you plug it in?"

Danny looked at her in disbelief. "Oh come on Luce, of course I plugged it in. I mean, I am a crime scene investigator so I think I would know that the first thing you do is…" he trailed off when he saw the plug in Lucy's hands. He mumbled something incoherent and took the plug from her.

She giggled just as the phone rang. Danny reached over the end table to answer it as Lucy looked around the room.

She could tell right away that her mom was going to freak, well, she would freak once the snow was in the room, assuming her Dad could get it to work. She looked back over at Danny just has he hung up the phone.

"That was your mother, she's like pulling up now," he said frantically, standing up. "Go downstairs and distract her so I can finish this," he said quickly, swatting her towards the door.

"How will I know when you're finished?"

"I'll call her cell phone, now go," he answered.

"Got it," she replied, taking off towards the door. She bounded down the stairs and quickly came to the front door of their building. Just as she reached it, Lindsay came in through the door.

As soon as she saw Lucy, she stopped and looked at her daughter in confusion. "Lucy, what are you doing down here?" she asked.

Lucy bit her lip for a minute, trying to come up with something. "Um, I just missed you so much and I wanted to give you a hug," she said quickly, throwing her arms around Lindsay's waist.

"Um, okay," Lindsay said, returning her daughter's hug all the while still confused.

After what seemed like an extremely long hug in Lindsay's opinion, Lucy removed her arms and looked up at her mother. "So, um, how was work?"

Lindsay eyed Lucy carefully, curious to her behavior. "Um, good. Luce, what are you doing?"

Lucy hunched her shoulders innocently, acting as if nothing was wrong. "I just want to make sure everything's okay with you," she answered. When she saw Lindsay attempting to walk around her, she stepped in the way. "How's Uncle Mac?"

"Um, he's good," Lindsay answered, attempting to walk around Lucy again.

Once again, her daughter stepped in the way. "What about Uncle Don and Aunt Stella?"

"Lucy, everyone is fine, now would you please excuse me," Lindsay said, moving towards the stairs.

"But Mom, I wanna talk to you about something," she called out after her, trying to come up with a topic.

"We can talk upstairs," Lindsay said without looking back.

"No we can't, I don't want Dad to know."

This caused Lindsay to stop. She turned around and looked down at Lucy who was making her way up the steps. "What is it?" she asked.

"Um, well you see, um, I ah, wanna know about my real parents?" she managed.

Lindsay's eyebrows shot up at her daughter's comment. "Your real parents?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, like what were they like and stuff," she said slowly, surprised to how she even came up with that.

"Lucy, you're not adopted, you know that," Lindsay said.

"Oh, well then, never mind."

Lindsay was about to ask what was going on when she noticed her daughter's jeans. "What's that?"

Lucy looked down as sound the round object in her pocket. She slowly reached in her pocket and pulled out the snow globe that she forgot was there.

"Why is there a snow globe in your pocket?"

"Uh…" Lucy frantically tried to think of an answer when her mother's cell phone began to ring. Knowing that that was her signal, she ignored her mother's question and ran towards the apartment.

Lindsay watched her go and shook her head. _That's the last time Adam babysits _she thought to herself.

She made her way up the rest of the steps and towards her apartment door. She pulled out her key from her pocket and put them in the door. Turning the knob, she pushed the door open. "Lucy, you still have to tell me why you….," her voice trailed off as she took one look at her living room.

Every surface in the room was covered in what seemed to be snow. Every inch was decorated, leaving nothing bare. She looked around until her eyes landed on Danny and Lucy who stood in next to a fake snowman, each with matching grins. "What is all this?" she managed to ask, her eyes still wide.

"Well, we knew how much you wanted a white Christmas," Lucy started.

"So we decided to give you one," Danny concluded.

As Lindsay stood there with tears beginning to form in her eyes, a thought popped into her head.

The Mets just might win the World Series next year.


End file.
